


When the Game Ends

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: A short story after the end.
Relationships: Count Bleck | Blumiere/Lady Timpani | Tippi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	When the Game Ends

“Timpani...isn’t it gorgeous?”

“Yes, Blumiere, it’s beautiful.”

“This was the world I imagined for us. For us to stay, for us to be free from all the restrictions of our former lives.”

“Blumiere, I know, and I’m happy that our dream was finally realized. I’m sorry it took so long.”

“You don’t need to apologize. You had no control over what happened. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for eternity.”

“Blumiere…”

“Give me your hand.”

“....”

“....Blumiere?”

“I’m sorry, Timpani...it’s just...I’ve longed to be able to hold your hand once more for so very long…”

“Well, I’m here now.”

“Yes, and that’s all that matters.”

“Blumiere?”

“Yes?”

“.....”

“Ah…Timpani…”

“I’m happy we saved you.”

“Timpani...you’re just as warm as I remember…”

“Blumiere?”

“Yes?”

“Please...don’t ever go back to that monster.”

“I assure you, I won’t. Now that you’ve returned to me, I am happy. Everything I wanted is right here.”

“Good.”

“How does the ring fit?”

“It fits beautifully. I love the way it shines in the light.”

“I knew you would. It’s from the highest quality I could find.”

“Thank you, Blumiere…”

“Timpani?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“.........”


End file.
